Ilusion o realidad?
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Cuando todo esta perdido siempre queda la esperanza y unos cuantos sueños que soñar...por que eso son, sueños. O no?


Ya estoy de vuelta con otro one-shot (creo que no puedo evitarlos). Este es un poco más rebuscado y creo que me quedo algo extraño, no es el mejor pero me gusta. Se desarrolla paralelamente en tiempos diferentes y las **oOoOoOo **marcan la separación entre ellos o el cambio de narrador.

El fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Sarah, en respuesta a su reto por msn. Espero te guste, Sarah!

**Ilusión o realidad?**

Miró el reloj otra vez_. Llegaría_. Se lo había prometido, y, como siempre lo hacía cumpliría su promesa. Un último vistazo en el espejo. Se veía un poco mayor, pero no demasiado. Aún conservaba un par de rasgos infantiles, aunque había que admitir que en su rostro había un dejo de tristeza; señal de que ya no era más aquel niño. Se puso sus ropas, las mejores que tenía, y se dirigió a la puerta.

**oOoOoOo**

-Dojo, quiero que lo vigiles muy de cerca.

-Pero, maestro Fung, yo no creo que sea peligroso, él simplemente…- Pero el maestro, que hasta ese momento le había dado la espalda a Dojo, se giró mirándolo fijamente.

-El ya no es el mismo.- Dojo pareció querer replicar, pero el maestro no lo dejó.- He intentado todo, ya no hay nada más que hacer.

-Entienda maestro, es solo una fase, solo tiene que esperar a que lo asimile por completo.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.- El viejo monje negó con la cabeza.- También a mi me duele, Dojo. Pero él no va a regresar.

**oOoOoOo**

Los cuatro guerreros desmontaron al dragón verde, el cual recuperó su pequeño tamaño, mientras ellos echaban un vistazo al lugar. Había un templo, o mejor dicho, las ruinas del que había sido uno de los templos más grandes de todo el mundo. Justo enfrente del edificio se hallaba un estanque que en su tiempo estuvo lleno de agua pero ahora estaba completamente seco; los árboles que antaño eran verdes y llenos de vida sólo eran troncos y raíces. El polvo inundaba el lugar y se extendía en todas direcciones. Pero lo más impresionante era el silencio. Un silencio absoluto y ensordecedor, donde cada persona podía escuchar hasta el murmullo más sutil. Ningún ruido se oía a parte de su propia respiración.

-Bienvenidos al primer templo Xiaolin.- Dijo Dojo señalando el lugar con un movimiento de su mano.

-Es muy grande…-dijo Omi, mirando en todas direcciones.

-Y algo aterrador.- Agregó Kimiko.

-Seguro que es aquí?- Rai le preguntó a Omi, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Guerreros Xiaolin, los estaba esperando.- Wuya se alzó imponente en lo alto del templo.

Había recuperado todos sus poderes y ahora ella controlaba el lado Heylin. De hecho, ya casi controlaba todo, solo quedaban en pie unos cuantos monjes y ellos, siempre dispuestos a pelear. Y ya lo habían hecho varias veces, aunque nunca con un resultado definitivo. Y algo les decía que esta era su última oportunidad.

**oOoOoOo**

Sigilosamente salió de su cuarto, no es que se escondiera de nadie, es solo que no quería ser visto. Le harían preguntas. Y ya estaba cansado de las preguntas. Ellos jamás lo iban a entender., por más que él les explicara. Porque él sabía que era real, por mucho que se empeñaran en decirle que eran sólo mentiras, ilusiones. Por más que le dijeran que sólo eran sueños. El sabía que era real.

Cabizbajo y absorto en sus pensamientos, llegó al jardín. Aquel jardín donde _antes_ solían practicar. Donde _aún_ practicaban. Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien de menor estatura. Alguien con la cabeza demasiado grande y calva. Alguien como…

-Omi!

-Disculpa, Raimundo.- Omi se separó de él un poco.- no te vi.

-Aquí estas, pequeño vaquero. Te ando buscando por todo el templo.- Cley llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-Cley...

-Te sientes bien, compañero?- cley se dirigió a Rai, el cual se mostraba sumamente sorprendido.- parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-…sí, solo que yo…debo irme…

-Nosotros también.- sonrió Omi.- Cley me va a enseñar a amarrar vacas.

-A lazar reses.- le corrigió Cley.

-Eso también.

Ellos se alejaron y Rai siguió su camino un tanto confundido, sin embargo unos pasos adelante se detuvo y volteó a ver hacia atrás. No había ningún rastro de sus compañeros.

**oOoOoOo**

Primero, cayó Omi. Los demás chicos habían intentado hacer un plan, pero el impulsivo, el optimista, el (a veces) demasiado confiado Omi saltó a la pelea sin idea de que hacer. Y cayó. Una y otra vez se levantó mientras los demás intentaban detener a Wuya. Pero no es fácil detener a una bruja de más de 1500 años. Una bruja con todos sus poderes y la sangre fría.

El cuerpo del joven monje pronto se volvió solo un trozo de carne. Tenía golpes y moretones por doquier. Algunos cortes, y sangre que emanaba de sus heridas sin parar. Pero respiraba, respiraba y seguía vivo aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Él tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse a ver como aniquilaban a su amigo.

**oOoOoOo**

Era cierto que tenía mucho tiempo. Pero también había sido un golpe muy duro para él. Tantas perdidas, tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas en muy poco tiempo. Había cambiado. Poco tiempo antes del incidente se le veía más maduro, más decidido. Ahora…apenas se le veía. Pero él, Dojo, se iba a hacer cargo del joven. De aquel joven que en un tiempo había sido risueño, bromista, alegra y desenfadado. De aquel del que sólo quedaba una triste sombra que deambulaba en plena soledad por el templo.

Al principio, se negó a creer lo que había pasado. Fuertes arranques de ira destruyeron gran parte de las reliquias del maestro Fung. Pero él lo soportó, no dijo nada. Y después, esos arranques poco a poco fueron sustituidos por depresiones. Cada vez se le veía más cansado, y casi no comía, por lo que perdió rápidamente varios kilos; además se marcaron grandes y profundas ojeras en sus ojos, consecuencia de la falta de descanso. Dojo tomó la costumbre de rondar por su habitación en las noches, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que lo mantenía en ese estado.

**oOoOoOo**

Cley y Raimundo atacaban con todas sus fuerzas a Wuya, mientras kimiko atendía a Omi. Pero nada daba resultado. Ellos atacaban y atacaban; y la bruja paraba los ataques una y otra y otra vez.

-Espada de nebula!- Raimundo blandió el Wu y se lanzó contra Wuya desde el aire, mientras Cley hacía lo mismo a sus espaldas.

Wuya detuvo su embestida con un movimiento de sus manos, dejándolo momentáneamente suspendido en el aire, después la bruja se dio vuelta rápidamente sobre sí misma y quedó frente a frente con Cley. De pronto, un rayo de luz cegador inundó todo el lugar y Raimundo se vio impulsado varios metros hasta que chocó con una de las paredes del templo, cayendo…

**oOoOoOo**

Por las mañanas Rai estaba distante, lejano, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Pero por las noches, la realidad se volvía a hacer presente en la dura carga de la oscuridad. Y Raimundo sollozaba sin poder contenerse agazapado contra la esquina del cuarto. Sollozaba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Hasta que, empapado de sudor y con los ojos hinchados, se quedaba dormido en esa posición. Hasta que su cuerpo no podía más y el cansancio lo vencía. Pero los sueños eran igual de aterradores, haciéndolo gemir, susurrar y hasta gritar mientras dormía. Para luego despertar y que la ilusión tomara a su cuerpo nuevamente como presa.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando se puso en pie, nueva y trabajosamente, ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo sin vida de Cley se encontraba en el suelo, no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, no tenía sangre, nada…excepto esa mirada de profundo temor en sus ojos.

-Cley!- la voz de Kimiko resonó en el lugar. Era la primera vez que Rai la oía tan temerosa. Temblaba.- Esta muerto…

-Y ahora sigues tú, pequeña.- Wuya miró a Kimiko con una extraña expresión en su cara, placer? Felicidad? O…

-No!- Rai se puso delante de Kimiko, la cuál todavía sostenía a Omi.- No dejaré que le hagas nada.

-Eso veremos, Raimundo.

**oOoOoOo**

Se sentó debajo de un árbol. De aquel árbol donde solían platicar, jugar o simplemente, descansar. Había planeado eso durante mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Nunca intentó hacerlo, sin embargo. Tal vez por miedo, o indecisión. Siempre pensó que ella le diría que no. Nunca quiso oír esa respuesta. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. No oiría ya ninguna respuesta. Ninguna. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan obstinado, o indeciso, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

Lo había intentado miles de veces. Le hablaba, le contaba chistes, o a veces, solo le hacía compañía por largas horas. Sentado. Esperando que eso resolviera los problemas. Esperando traerla de vuelta. Pero era inútil. Nada ni nadie podía traerla de vuelta.

**oOoOoOo**

Todavía recordaba aquella noche. Lo habían logrado por muy poco. Aún así, no habían salido ilesos. Entre él y Raimundo cargaron los cuerpos y los llevaron al templo. Con Cley no se podía hacer nada, y él dudaba que Omi resistiera un poco más, sus heridas sangraban profusamente y estaba en muy mal estado. Pero tal vez Kimiko…

**oOoOoOo**

-Lo importante es que lograron vencer a Wuya, Raimundo.- dijo el maestro Fung, sin embargo el tenía el semblante triste.

-Pero a que costo, Maestro?- Rai lloraba, era la primera vez que lo hacía en público, la primera de muchas más.- A que costo?

-Se que ha sido un precio muy alto, pero ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Ellos no tenían la culpa! Nadie la tenía! No sabíamos!

-Sí sabían!- tal vez Rai estaba demasiado dolido para ver el dolor de los demás, pero el caso es que Fung también sufría, y mucho.- Yo les advertí!

-Nosotros…yo no pude hacer nada!- Él temblaba sin control, sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que se hacía daño.

-Hiciste lo mejor.- Fung lo abrazó como un padre.- No podía estar más orgulloso de ti. Salvaron al mundo, es que no te das cuenta Raimundo?

**oOoOoOo**

Y también la había salvado a ella. O eso creía. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que no despertaba en una semana, se preocupó. Y las semanas se volvieron meses. Y los meses años. Dos largos años de espera. De intentarlo todo, sin resultado. Sentándose al lado de su cama. Soñando con su voz, e implorando que le hablara aunque fuera para gritarle. Nada. Estaba cansado. Demasiado. El maestro Fung ya le había dicho que no podían hacer otra cosa. Pero él no se daría por vencido. No ahora. Ya había perdido a Omi y a Cley. A ella no.

**oOoOoOo**

-Hola Raimundo.- Una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas.

-Kimiko!- Rai la miró por un segundo para luego correr y abrazarla.- Te he extrañado tanto.- Su perfume nuevamente, sus ojos (que nunca había visto tan hermosos), su cabello, su cuerpo nuevamente entra sus manos.

-De que hablas?- ella lo miró extrañada.- Si siempre he estado contigo.

-No!- Ahora se soltó del abrazo y la miró, algo confundido- tú…y Wuya…

-Rai, que te pasa? Estas raro.- Tal vez solo fuera un sueño, un sueño amargo el que había tenido.

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que tuve una pesadilla.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla.- Ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y acercó su boca a la de Rai. Pronto se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Un beso lleno de alegría, de pasión, de desesperación y de tristeza.

-Kimiko, te quiero.- le dijo Rai cuando se separaron. Ella sólo atinó a sonreír.- Siempre lo he hecho.

**oOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente lo encontraron en el jardín. Estaba muerto. Dojo y el maestro Fung crearon que había muerto de tristeza, de desesperanza. De dolor. Hasta que entraron al cuarto de ella. Y la encontraron muerta también.

**oOoOoOo**

-Rai! Rai!- Raimundo escuchó como una voz femenina lo llamaba y lentamente despertó, enderezándose.

-Hasta que despiertas!- Kimiko lo reprendió con una dura mirada.- Tengo media hora hablándote.

-Qué?- A Rai le dolía la cabeza, había tenido un sueño horrible, un sueño donde él era varios años mayor y Kimiko no estaba junto a él.

-Que ya esta el desayuno.- Ella lo esperaba impacientemente.- Pero si no quieres, le diré a Cley que se coma el tuyo.

-No!- Rai se puso en pie, mientras ella sonreía abiertamente.- Ya voy contigo.- Para él, todo había sido solo un desagradable sueño, una pesadilla que pronto olvidaría, o no?

**Gracias por leer! Y muchas muchas gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews de mis otros fics…Ya saben que acepto retos o sugerencias. Si les gustó please dejenme un review. Si no les gustó, dejenme un review. Si no le entendieron mucho (demasiado para mi gusto) dejenme un review. Y si quieren mandarme a la hoguera por esta cosa, dejenme un review! **


End file.
